


I'll Stay By Your Side

by ShanooonThePhangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanooonThePhangirl/pseuds/ShanooonThePhangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is the only one nearby when phil is knocked unconcious in a busy road. Can Dan save phils life while battling anxiety disorder? </p>
<p>* originally written on Wattpad by myself* <br/>Wattpad username - AshleySpear0</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil pov - 

I had had enough. I hated my father. I said it alot but this time I meant it. I threw some stuff I would need into my biggest backpack. Phone charger,laptop and charger,clothes,pajamas,washing stuff, hair brush and some money. I snook out whilst my Dad was at the pub and rushed to the bus station. I hated my dad because he mimicked me because I was gay. I hated my dad because the way he had treated my mother. I hated my Dad full stop. I was about to cross a busy road when I saw a cute boy. He was around the same height as me and looked around my age. He had brown hair cut into a fringe alot like mine. He was dressed in full black. I saw some people behind him. They were pushing him. "Stop! don't hurt him" I shouted at the people. They laughed and carried on shoving him. Without thinking I ran into the road. Suddenly something struck me and I blacked out.

I woke up in an ambulance. I could hear people talking. I looked to the side and there he was - The beautiful boy from earlier. He turned around and saw I was awake. "you're awake!" he shouted and I smiled at him. A nurse instantly started talking to me.

"Hello there, We just need to ask you a few questions" She said 

"Okay" I nodded 

" Do you remember your name" She asked.

"Phil" I replied 

I heard the boy  say something from beside me. it sounded alot like he said "Phil, I like that name" I looked at my hand and realised that he was holding my hand. My heart started racing. The boy quickly let go when he saw me looking. "It's fine" I said and He took my hand again before I suddenly felt really dizzy and blacked out again.

Dan pov- 

I was trying to get to the bus station so I could get away from everything going on. I slammed my front door on the way out to let my Mum know I had gone out. I could hear footsteps behind me. I ducked my head down and Looked down at the My Chemical Romance shirt I was wearing. I heard shouts of "EMO!" and "GayLord" I ignored them. They got closer and started pushing and shoving me. I heard someone shout "STOP! leave him alone" I looked up and saw a boy with amazing black hair and bright blue eyes. He ran into the road without thinking. Was he Crazy?. Suddenly a car sped around the corner and Knocked him onto the floor "NO!" I screamed and ran to his side. The driver stopped for a second before speeding faster than before and vanished out of sight in seconds. I moved the boys fringe from his face and called an ambulance. Within a minute there were sirens everywhere. I got into the ambulance with the boy and we set off to the hospital after he was hooked up with an IV. I held onto his hand. I didn't even know him but I didn't want him to be dead. Maybe I had a ... crush? on him.

We had only been driving a few minutes when I felt his hand twitch underneath mine. I looked at him and his bright blue eyes flicked open. I looked into his eyes for a second and he looked into mine, before I shouted "You're awake!" A nurse asked him some questions. He said his Name was Phil. "Phil" I mumbled to myself "I like that name". I realised he was looking at our interlocked hands. I quickly pulled my hand away incase he was uncomfortable with it. "Its fine" He mumbled before he suddenly blacked out again. The ambulance came to a standstill as we arrived at the hospital. They carefully wheeled him into the hospital and straight for some tests. I waited in the waiting room until somebody walked into the room and told me to follow them to Phils room. I followed the doctor into a room on the end of a corridor. There Phil was lay in His hospital bed with numerous tubes leading in and out of his body. He had stitches on his head just beneath where his fringe would of been. His fringe had been clipped back with a hair slide. Thank god they didn't cut his fringe off. I took his hand in mine. A machine stopped beeping so often and slowed down. Not that long later his eyes opened and he looked at me and smiled for a few minutes, before asking me what my name was. 

"Dan... Dan Howell" I said. 

"I like the name Dan" said Phil, smiling. "Thanks" I replied and laughed.

"What happened to me Dan, Why am I in hospital?" He asked 

"You ran into the road... You were trying to stop some people from hurting me when a Speeding driver ran straight into you. I called you an ambulance and made sure you didn't get hurt again" 

"Oh Dan! thanks for helping me" He said 

"No - thanks for trying to help me"I replied.


	2. The Hospital

Phil pov - 

Dan stayed with me all night. He held my hand all the time. I couldn't help but wish that he was gay like me. He seemed to like me.. or did he?

I fell asleep and woke up at 3am. Dan was still holding my hand. He looked exhausted and he was cold to the touch. I shifted up against the wall of my bed and asked Dan if he wanted to climb in with me. He climbed under the covers without a doubt and fell asleep within seconds. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. His long fringe swept was swept to the side. I fell asleep shortly after him.

Dan pov - 

I woke up lay next to Phil in his hospital bed.There was a nurse taking the iv tube out of Phils hand and Phil was clinging onto my hand. I squeezed his hand gently. "You'll be fine Phil, The nurse is only taking it out. You've made massive improvement since last night" I know, I just hate anything to do with needles" he replied. 

"Good news!" Interrupted the nurse "You can leave the hospital when you're ready Phil" She said, walking out of the room.

"Thats good.. I just have nowhere to go" Phil muttered and he covered his face as he started to cry.

"What about parents?" I asked

Phil shook his head. " My mum left years ago. My dad doesn't care about me"He replied and started full on sobbing. I wiped his eyes with my shirt and hugged him tightly. "Don't cry phil, I don't want you to be sad. We have a spare room in my house... I could ask if you could move in" I said, blushing, but thankfully phil didn't see as he had his head on my shoulder,still crying."Really?" He replied "This is the nicest someones ever been to me in years"He said as he hugged me. 

I walked down to the hospital cafe to get us some breakfast whilst Phil got dressed and collected his things together. I walked into the room holding two plates of waffles and I saw his face light up. "Thanks Dan!" He shouted and he hugged me again. His arm brushed against the back of my neck and when I shuddered he laughed. "No touchy" I laughed back. A second later his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID. "My 'Dad'" He said, declining the call and blocking the number. A second later he reset his phone compleley, erasing everything from his phone apart from his music. 

We left the hospital around about an hour later and got a cab to my house. I took Phil straight into my house. My mum greeted us both with a smile and she agreed to let Phil stay in our house. I took Phil to his new room and he looked so happy. "Thanks so much again Dan! this is the best house ever" He grinned. I smiled back at him "I love you" I said.. "Uh I mean..." I blushed. Before I could continue Phil was stood inches away from me "I love you too" He whispered, before pressing our lips together.


	3. Home

Phil pov-   
After arriving at dans house I met dans mum. She seemed happy to see me and she was delighted to have me stay with them. She told me she was glad that Dan had met a friend like me. This made me blush. Dan took me up to my new room. It had a double bed patterned with blue and green bed sheets, A dresser with a mirror above it, A wardrobe with clothes hangers and a bedside table. It was the best room I'd ever stayed in. "Thanks so much Dan" I said and hugged Dan. He hugged me back. "You're welcome... I love you.. oh erm I mean.." He mumbled. "I love you too" I replied and Gently pressed our lips together. Dan seemed shocked at first. Had he meant what he had said?. A few seconds later he started kissing me back. I felt his hands in my hair and I kept my hands around his waist. I never wanted to let go. Dan was the best and only friend I'd ever had. I don't want to ever lose him. 

Dan pov -  
Phil was an amazing kisser. I loved him so much. Before meeting phil I had allways known I was Gay but I had never actually had a boyfriend before. Kissing phil felt so right - in a non creepy way! He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. A few seconds later my mum tapped at the door. "Dinners ready" she said cheerfully. I pulled away from phil for a second. "Okay mum, we will be down in a minute" I replied. Seconds later I joined my lips with Phil's again. Suddenly my mum walked in on us. "Dan?Phil? Are you coming to dinner?... oh my God! " she shouted. I thought she was shocked. Phil and I jumped apart and we both blushed bright red. "I'm so happy for you two- You're perfect for each other" she said as she smiled. "I'm glad you found each other - how did you guys meet?" She asked as we tucked into our meal. I looked at phil and he looked at me. He nodded and squeezed my hand under the table, letting me know that it was okay to tell her. I explained everything to her. The bullies, The way phil tried to help and the accident. She looked like she was going to cry when I had finished explaining. "Oh my God Phil! I'm so glad you're here" She said, hugging both of us. After the meal was over I showed phil my bedroom and he seemed amazed. He yawned and said he was tired. 

Later that evening we were both lay on top of my bed playing crash bandicoot when Phil suddenly started snoring. He was fast asleep. I pulled his shoes off his feet and tucked him under my covers. I kissed his forehead and crept out of the room to the shower. After my shower I brushed my teeth and put on some pajama bottoms and an old shirt. I climbed into the bed next to phil. Phil woke up slightly when I climbed in and sleepily mumbled "I love you" before we both fell asleep cuddled up together.


	4. Call for help

Phil pov-   
I woke up later that night in Dans bedroom. He was cuddled up against me. I could of lay there forever but I had a headache. I didn't know what to do and I started to Cry.  
"Dan" I said, shaking him to wake him up. He mumbled something before closing his eyes again.  
"Dan, please wake up" I said, shaking him harder.   
Dan woke up and looked me in the face.  
"Phil?" He said   
"Phil why did you wake me up" He said, putting his arms around me and hugging me tightly.   
"My head really hurts" I said, crying into Dans bare chest. Dan softly stroked my hair,knowing that I find it strangely soothing. He walked out of the room to get me a glass of water. My head was throbbing painfully now. "DAN" I screamed before blacking out 

Dan pov-

I was about to go back up the stairs with Phil's water when I heard him scream and then a loud thud. I dropped the glass and it shattered at my feet. I charged my way upstairs into my room where Phil was passed out on the floor. I shouted his name and there was no reply. I checked his pulse and I found it with no trouble. I checked to see if he was breathing. He was breathing but very weakly. I started crying and hugging phil to my chest. My mum ran into the room and looked at phil before charging out the room and calling an ambulance. I held onto him until the paramedics arrived. Whilst they ran their tests I charged upstairs and quickly got dressed and started packing a bag for phil. I threw in spare clothes and pajamas and his Ds and his phone, along with other necessities and put the bag on my back, before climbing into the ambulance. Whislt we were on the way I entered my number into Phil's phone, along with my mums number and the house phone. I put his phone safely in the bag. The paramedics had managed to wake phil up on the way and I held his hand to let him know I would allways be by his side. They attached an oxygen mask to his face and inserted the IV tube into his hand. The needle made tears come to his eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I kissed his lips quickly as we arrived at the hospital before he was wheeled off to be tested. I waited in the waiting room with my mum. She hugged me, telling me phil would be okay until I fell asleep in my seat. I woke up about an hour or so later. My mum told me that we could go to see phil now. We walked down the squeaky corridors until we found a room on the special care unit. The name on the door simply read "Phil Howell" Inside the room Phil was sleeping but he woke up as I walked in. He whimpered when he woke up. I knew he was scared of hospitals. "Shh baby it's okay" I said, taking a seat next to him and taking his hand. The room was quite cold. I think phil noticed I was shivering because he let me climb into the bed with him. I fell asleep with my head gently resting on his chest. 

Phil pov-  
I woke up in an ambulance. My head still hurt but the painkillers were helping. Dan was holding my hand again. I loved it when he held my hand like that. Suddenly we arrived at the hospital and I was forced to let go of Dans hand whilst they wheeled me off for some tests. I allways felt scared without Dan there to comfort me. They gave me some Gas that made me fall asleep. I woke up a few hours later. I was in a small room with tubes and wires everywhere. The door suddenly opened and Dan walked in. I whimpered and Dan rushed to my side, taking my hand in his and calming me down. He rested his head on my chest and fell asleep. My head had stopped hurting at this point but now I had an awkward oxygen mask around my face, as well as numerous tubes and wires strapped and leading inside my body. I shuddered at the thought. I hated hospitals with a burning passion and Dan knew it. He allways came rushing to my side whenever he had the chance. I loved him so much and I don't know what I would do without him.


	5. Results

Dan pov - 

I woke up to a machine beeping next to me. No nurses or doctors came. I couldn't feel Phils heartbeat. His heart had stopped. "HELP! PLEASE!" I screamed as I started performing cpr on Phil. Several nurses and doctors charged in with a Defribulator. They told me to stand back whilst they attatched it to Phils chest. I closed my eyes as they were about to press the shock button. "please please please please..." I muttered under my breath. As they pressed the button the machine had stopped bleeping. I glanced at the machines screen. A steady heartrate flashed across the screen. Phil suddenly woke up. 

"What...Happened?" He said

"Your heart stopped beating! I was so afraid I would lose you" I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Phil didn't reply but I could hear he was crying. The room was Dark now and I couldnt see properly. I stood up and turned the light on. I pulled my shirt off and wiped Phil's face with it. The nurses had switched his oxygen mask for tubes that went inside his nose and were connected to an oxygen tank. I took Phils hand in mine. " I'm glad I didnt lose you" I said and pressed our lips together. Phil ran his free hand along the skin of my back, making me shudder when he got close to my neck - but I liked it. 

Phil pov -

My chest ached.My head was spinning. I tried to shout for help but I couldn't move. I felt trapped. All I could see was blackness. I thought I heard Dan shouting. Suddenly my chest cleared. I opened my eyes and Dan was staring back at me, tears dripping down his  face. I asked him what had happened and he said my heart had stopped. Hearing him speaking like that made tears fall down my face. Dan snapped the light on and removed his shirt. God, he was beautiful. He wiped my face with his shirt. The tubes inside my nose were starting to annoy me. I just wanted to pull them out. Dan leant against me, took my hand and started kissing me. I started to kiss him back and I ran my free hand down his bare back. He shuddered whenever I got near his neck. I knew he liked it. Soon Dan had fully climbed into my bed and It had turned into a Making out session. A nurse walked in and laughed at us.  I don't think she was being mean. Dan pulled away from me but he continued stroking my hair. The nurse pulled out a folder with writing on the front of it. "Phil Howell" It read. I knew my real surname wasnt Howell. In fact it was lester, But I didn't want to have the same surname as my Birth father for numerous reasons. She pulled out the results from my Brain scan. 

"I'm afraid things don't look too good" said the nurse

I felt Dans grip tighten in my hand.

"The scan shows a tumour. we beleive it was caused in the accident. The tumour is filled with blood." She said

Dan wrapped his arm around my waist. 

"Fortunatly, the tumour can be removed without too many complications" She said,smiling and leaving the room.

I looked to Dan. He looked happy that I should be okay. I smiled and accepted the offer for the surgery. 


	7. The Surgery

Dan pov-   
Phil accepted the offer for the surgery. If it was removed he would stop getting headaches and blacking out. I hugged phil tightly and he rested his head on my shoulder. His hair tickled against my neck, making me shudder. Phil noticed and laughed at me. He smiled and kissed my neck. Usually if someone touched my neck I probably would of killed them by now - but for phil it was different. I enjoyed it. I kissed Phil's lips and he kissed me back. It made his heart rate increase slightly and made me laugh. I knew phil would be going to have his surgery in about an hour so I quickly got myself dressed and pushed my hair. Phil looked at me Sadly. "What's up Lion?" I asked. He grinned at the new nickname. "Will I have to lose my fringe" He asked me. "I don't think so" I said "I'll go ask a nurse" I said as I rushed out the room. I found the nurse from earlier and asked her. She laughed at me and said they will try to avoid cutting his hair. I was secretly glad they were going to keep his fringe. I walked back to Phil's room and told him he could keep the fringe. He hugged me happily and I hugged him back. I ran my fingers through his hair. His hair allways felt silky no matter what. A nurse came in and told me it was time for Phil's surgery. I kissed his forehead whilst the nurse wasn't looking. "You'll be fine Phil" I said. Phil smiled an then the anesthetic made him fall asleep. I followed them until they wheeled phil into the surgery room. I waited outside for the whole process. 

Phil pov -  
Dan made me feel safe and happy whenever I was with him. I secretly had a plush lion hidden under my covers. I hoped the hospital wouldn't lose it. Soon a nurse walked in and placed a mask over my nose, making me breathe in the anesthetic. Dan told me I would be fine and I Smiled before falling asleep holding lion tightly.   
The anesthetic gave me weird dreams. I hated it. I woke up just after the surgery was done and I was being wheeled back to my room. "D-dan" I mumbled. "I'm right here" He replied and Gently took my hand In his. I linked my fingers in his. I couldn't open my eyes yet because my head hurt slightly. I felt Dan put one hand on my waist. At first it made me jump. He laughed at me and then he started playing with my hair. "Is my fringe still there" I asked. "NOPE it's all gone" He said. I felt tears falling down my face even though my eyes were closed. "Lion don't cry! I was only joking. Your fringe is perfect" Dan replied. I started feeling tired shortly after. Dan was too. He climbed into the small bed with me and cuddled up with me until we both fell asleep.


	8. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOME STUFF MAY BE TRIGGERING   
> MENTIONS OF RAPE/ SEXUAL ASAULT AND DRUG USE

Dan pov -   
I wiped Phil's eyes. He was very tired after his surgery. I had joked about his fringe being gone and now he had started to Cry. I told him I was joking and he punched my arm lightly. I hugged him and climbed into the small bed with him. I cuddled him and he fell asleep. I carefully climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb phil. I needed to get some food and take a trip to the toilet. I had checked the time and it was only 6pm. I walked to the cafe and got a plate of chips and some grape flavoured water. I quickly used the horrible public toilets and walked back into Phil's room. He was sat up in bed and he was crying again.   
"Phil! I'm here don't cry" I said as I closed the door and clicked the lock.   
" I didn't know where you were" He mumbled "I got scared without you there" He blushed. I thought he was cute. It was warm in the room and I was starting to get sweaty. I pulled my shirt off my head and phil grinned up at me. "When's your birthday Phil?" I asked him   
"Ohh um I'm 14 on January 29th" He smiled. "But I've not celebrated my birthday since I was about 6 years old. My dad doesn't believe in birthdays." He mumbled as a frown flickered across his face. I sat down next to Phil's bed and carefully took his head in my hands. I looked into his amazing blue eyes. He stared back into mine. It felt like I was looking into a bright blue ocean. I gently pressed my lips against Phil's. Within seconds Phil was kissing me back. Phil ran his hands through my now-curly hobbit hair. " I love your curls" He said as we pulled back for air. He instantly joined our lips again. We may only be 13 but this wasn't just a silly relationship. We had feelings for each other. Phil was an amazing kisser. Phil didn't care about the hospital rules. He pulled me down onto his bed before throwing me against the side of the bed. Soon he was on top of me. He kissed along my stomach and made me shudder. I moaned his name and he laughed. "I like teasing you, Howell" He grinned. "I'm not complaining, Lester" I replied. He traveled upwards until he reached my collar bone. I felt his breath on my neck. "Fucking hell phil!" I whispered. He nipped at my skin with his teeth, knowing he would leave a mark. 

Suddenly there was a harsh knock at the door. I jumped up from the bed and pulled my shirt on. Phil understood. He knew people were homosexual. He knew the way people would react. I clicked the lock open. A police officer walked in. My heart began to flutter.  
"Phil Lester?" Said the police officer   
"That's me" said Phil.  
I asked the officer if I should leave the room, but he saw the worried look on Phil's face and the way I held his hand.   
"No no its fine! You can stay Daniel" said the police officer.  
"So phil, we believe your father is James Lester" He asked   
Phil pulled a face in disgust.   
"Unfortunately " Phil mumbled  
"Oh. Well I'm here to tell you he was pulled over earlier by police for drunk driving. We also found multiple drugs kept in a box with your name on. The box was kept in your father's backpack. Do you know why it had your name on it?" Asked the police officer   
Phil broke down into tears.   
"H-he w-would d-d-drug me before the abuse" Phil said. I hugged him and passed him a tissue before taking his hand in mine again   
"Abuse?" Questioned the officer   
"He would put the drugs in my mouth before holding me tightly until I swallowed them. I don't know what he did whislt I was drugged. I would wake up in the corner of the living room or his bedroom. Sometimes my legs hurt. Sometimes I found new scars and marks after I would wake up" Phil said. He was full on sobbing now. I wiped his face for him.   
"Can I see the scars?" The officer asked.  
Phil slowly lifted his shirt to his armpits and turned around. His back was covered in hundreds of cuts and marks, as if he had been whipped.  
"Do you know what rape is phil?" Asked the officer   
Phil nodded.  
The officer jotted some more stuff down in his notebook   
"Did he ever rape you before" He asked   
Phil nodded again and began sobbing loudly. It made my heart break hearing him like this. I threw my arms around him." I'm here phil, you're safe here"   
The officer rang somebody and stepped out the room. I hugged phil for a few minutes before leaning back against the wall. Phil rested his head in my lap. The officer walked back in. Phil was beyond speaking so I answered the best I could.   
"Where's Phil staying now?" He asked   
"He is staying with me and my mother in our home." I responded   
"Okay. I'm glad he's safe. We will need to speak to your mother and get her to fill out a few forms so she can confirm that she is Phil's official guardian" replied the police officer.   
"We also believe that the brain tumour was caused by a reaction to the drugs and not the accident" said the officer.   
Phil's head shot up. He looked at me and the officer. I wiped his eyes and nose with my shirt and kissed his forehead. The officer waved to us and walked away to speak to my mother. I picked phil up and tucked him under his covers in his bed. It was late by this point. I made sure all his needles were still attached and I soothed him to sleep. There was a small television on the wall. I turned it on and kept the volume low. Suddenly Phil's phone rang loudly . I didn't want to wake phil so I answered it " I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET PHILLIP" shouted a male voice and he was cut off by the familiar voice of the officer. "You're under arrest for Drugs, child abuse and rape" said the officer and the call was cut off. I put Phil's phone away in his bag and held his hand all night long.


End file.
